Galvanic isolation may be implemented between electric systems and/or subsystems for a variety of reasons, including as related to performance and safety concerns. For example, an analog-to-digital converter may be isolated from other digital circuits to prevent voltage noise resulting from switching in those digital circuits from affecting performance metrics of the converter.
Previous isolation schemes have provided for communication of data between isolated systems using unidirectional isolator channels that deliver data in a single direction across an isolation barrier. While such unidirectional data flow between isolated systems is useful in some instances, it is problematic in other instances when communication of a data channel, or even multiple data channels, is desired in both directions between isolated systems without incurring the cost, area and/or complexity of maintaining separate unidirectional isolator channels and associated circuitry for both directions. Additionally, prior isolator channels have suffered from poor data communication rates even in a single direction across the isolation barrier.
Therefore, a need exists for circuits and systems that provide efficient communication across an isolation barrier between isolated systems.